


Pulsing Cerulean ~ Holding to the Ground (Ep. 1)

by fuzball



Series: Pulsing Cerulean (Season 1) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Adventure, Bartering, Coping, Death, Fan Characters, Found Family, Gay Male Character, Gen, Guilds, Healing from trauma, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Theft, Trauma, Unfamiliar Place, offscreen major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzball/pseuds/fuzball
Summary: The first episode of Pulsing Cerulean, a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon-inspired story set in the fictional region of Vazic. The story is completely separate from the happenings of the main games, and instead explores the lives of a cast of unique characters and their experiences at the guild known as Soulstar, as part of the exploration group Team Pulse.Days after witnessing the death of his older brother, Cobalt the Lucario arrives in Maraud Town, an unfamiliar guild hotspot, where he hopes to leave behind his grief. His plan to travel the region is shaken, however, when he reunites with an old friend: Leonardo, a kind-hearted but anxious Alakazam, and a member of the local guild.
Series: Pulsing Cerulean (Season 1) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743391
Kudos: 6





	Pulsing Cerulean ~ Holding to the Ground (Ep. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So this is a somewhat new endeavor, but this is a finished pilot for a PMD-styled series known as Pulsing Cerulean; this pilot has been in the works since October of 2018, so it being posted in its competed state is a huge deal. 
> 
> Pulsing Cerulean closely follows Team Pulse, an exploration team as part of the guild known as Soulstar, and the lives of its members in relation to some sinister happenings brewing in the background. The series’ plot and characters are completely original, unattached to a particular game in the original Mystery Dungeon franchise. My ultimate goal is to tell a complete narrative within this universe; this pilot episode is the first of many steps.
> 
> The script formatting is how I plan on going about all of the episodes moving forward; this is to get a better sense of the dialogue and the specific happenings of each scene in the context of it being an episodic series.
> 
> If you’re taking time out of your day to read this, I cannot thank you enough. Seriously, this project is a complete labor of love and I’m absolutely stoked to be able to share this here. If you want to leave a Kudos or a comment, please do; I’m always open for constructive criticism and feedback! Here’s to hoping for more episodes to come! 
> 
> Thank you so much again! :)

_(The episode opens on complete darkness. In the dark, a heartbeat thumps faintly, with a resonance that punctures the silence. The rhythm hastens with every passing second, as it grows to an urgent, violent pounding… before cutting away entirely.)_

_(The darkness transforms into a view of a dimly-lit meeting room, with only a glass lantern providing a round beacon of light within. Windows lining the room show the crescent moon is out, glowing pale and beautiful. The seats are mostly unoccupied, save for two: an Electabuzz with a bronze gauntlet attached to his left arm, and a Nidoking, sitting at the head of the table in a much larger chair, wearing a black cape-like robe.)_

_(The Electabuzz sighs loudly, leaning his chin on his unarmored arm.)_

**Nidoking** : Is something the matter, Beck?

**Beck** _[grumbling]_ : Shouldn't they be back by now?

**Nidoking** : Patience is a virtue, Beck. Valerie will be here with Cobalt any moment.

**Beck** : Hmph. Sure.

_(An airy silence follows.)_

**Beck** : Not for nothing, but I would’ve thought he’d be in better shape by now. 

**Nidoking** _[curiously]:_ Why is that? Everyone grieves differently; you and I are no different. Unless you yourself are unfazed by what happened to Magnus?

**Beck** : Wha–are ya kidding me? Of course it hit me hard! He was my teammate, for Arceus’ sake! _(A beat.)_ But… it’s been, what, a week? All of us have moved on… or tried to, at least. We went back to work, carried on with our lives, and Cobalt’s just kinda… zoned out. Like he’s in a trance.

**Nidoking** : Beck, you mustn’t overlook how close Cobalt was to him. They were brothers—the only family each-other had. And a few days is a remarkably short time to recover when you lose someone so dear to him as Magnus was. _(He shifts away thoughtfully.)_ My concern is that Cobalt is forcing himself to move past the tragedy without allowing the reality of it to sink in. He’s refusing to admit that he’s in pain, in the hopes that he can convince himself he isn’t. My hope is that we can help him move forward in a healthy manner. 

_(The Electabuzz, Beck, nods, looking out the room’s window. He shifts in his seat.)_

**Beck** : Sorry if I sound insensitive, Guildmaster Orgon. I still get that sick feeling in my stomach, thinking about what happened.

**Orgon** : You have little to apologize for. Magnus’s fate is… quite possibly the most troubling thing I’ve witnessed in more than forty years of my time as Guildmaster. That’s not to mention the mood around the guild campus ever since the news broke… the bleakest I’ve ever seen it. I can only imagine what the funeral is going to be like. _(A beat.)_ But I’ve taught myself not to fixate on the future when the present is imperative. 

**Beck** : Right. 

_(As he says this, a door from a few rooms away can be heard opening and shutting in quick succession, followed by swift footsteps.)_

**Beck** : Must be them.

**Orgon** : Remember your empathy, Beckham.

**Beck** : Like I need reminding?

_(A third Pokémon rushes into the room; a Mienshao, wearing a silk scarf that nearly touches the floor with its length. Contrary to the others’ expectations, she is alone, and looking incredibly worried. She clutches a letter in her right hand. She stands at the doorway, staring at the other two, upset and unsure how to explain herself.)_

**Valerie** : He’s gone.

_(A beat.)_

**Orgon** : Gone? What do you mean he’s gone? 

**Valerie** _[distressed]_ : He wasn’t in his flat when I got there! It was completely empty! I-I looked everywhere, he wasn’t–

**Beck** : Wait, wait, slow down a second. He _left_? Left to where?

**Valerie** : I—I don’t know! He… he left this on his bed.

_(She holds out the letter to them—the Nidoking takes it and reads it quickly but silently, his expression growing more grave as he progresses. It doesn’t take long for him to finish. After a few moments, he slams it on the table with a stressed grunt, kneading his forehead.)_

**Orgon** : Damnit…

**Beck** : This is what we get for taking our eyes off of him, innit?

**Valerie** _[panicked]_ : This is all my fault, I should’ve gone to him sooner! If only I had known he was going to… but why would he just…?

**Beck** : How’re we gonna tell everyone at the guild? What do we even say?

_(The Guildmaster stands in his seat.)_

**Orgon** _[definitively]_ : You won’t. I will. It was my mistake to not reach out to him sooner. Now, it is my responsibility to see that he makes a safe return to our community.

_(As he says this, Beck grabs the letter and begins to read it.)_

**Orgon** : Valerie, you mustn’t blame yourself for this. I understand you two are extremely close, but–

**Valerie** _[upset]_ : Close? He’s my _partner_ , Guildmaster! With all due respect, his safety is just as much my responsibility as it is yours! 

**Orgon** : Is it your fault that he left, then? Were you the one to drive him away? I know you care for his safety, but you cannot pretend you are the sole reason he’s gone.

**Valerie** : Guildmaster, I–

**Orgon** : Valerie, _please_. 

( _A beat. Orgon sighs.)_

**Orgon** : If you feel your presence is necessary, then, tomorrow, search his quarters. Interrogate his neighbors, if you must. But tonight, rest, and I will attend to the business myself. _._ I implore you, Valerie, to not carry my burden on your shoulders. 

_(Valerie stares at Orgon, angry and a little shameful. She nods, turning away.)_

**Valerie** : I understand, Guildmaster. My apologies.

**Orgon** : I suggest you go home for the night.

**Valerie** : … Of course.

_(Valerie doesn’t wait for a response, storming out of the room without turning back. Beck lets the letter float to the table, a troubled look on his face.)_

**Beck** : Shoulda saw this coming. We _all_ should’ve. _(A beat.)_ What are we supposed to do now, then? The guy could be goin’ any one direction in the region by now.

_(Orgon glances out the window pensively.)_

**Orgon** : I’ll be paying a visit to our police chief. It’s a pressing enough matter that I think his assistance would be intuitive. If Cobalt is still within range of civilization, my hope is that we can convince him to return to the Hamlet in due time. _(He turns to the Electabuzz._ ) In the meantime, I would advise you to get some rest yourself. Join Valerie tomorrow morning. Investigate Cobalt’s quarters, his whereabouts… anything to stoke the fire. 

**Beck** : Will do. 

_(Beck stands, pushing himself off the table. He stands silently for a few moments.)_

**Beck** : … I just wish I said something to him sooner. 

**Orgon** : … So do I, Beckham. But we cannot dwell on our mistakes when we have much more serious matters at hand. The measures we take now won’t mend our lack thereof in the past, but now isn’t the time to dwell on it—rather, now is the time to act.

**Beck** _[pensively]_ : … I hope you’re right, Guildmaster. _(He starts out.)_ Let’s just hope he isn’t doing anything stupid. 

**Orgon** : All we can do is wait and see. _(A beat.)_ Good night, then, Beck.

**Beck** : Night.

_(Beck exits. Orgon is left standing alone. He picks up the letter once more and sighs.)_

**Orgon** : He wouldn’t have wanted this, Cobalt.

_(He pockets the letter, and leaves the room himself, before a complete fade to black. A logo fades in_ _as a gentle violin melody plays._ _)_

* * *

**_Episode 1  
_** _Holding to the Ground_

* * *

_(The black screen cuts away, while the logo remains. The background transforms into a view of a crow-black train, with jagged edges lining its compartments, traveling across a rural valley. The sky is blue, and the weather fair. It’s surprisingly warm for this time of year, it being early springtime.)_

_(As the logo disappears, we see the inside of the train. The internal compartment is surprisingly cozy for a train with such a strange exterior design. The aisle is lined with bunk beds and benches, with various Pokémon sleeping on a select few of the mattresses. Other Pokémon are sitting, asleep or awake, on booths and benches where there are no cots. Another room has just cots and beds, where pretty much everyone has fallen asleep.)_

_(The only Pokémon on their feet at all is emerging from another door—a Furret with a conductor’s hat, holding a clipboard. As she closes the door behind her, a loud announcement can be heard from the front of the train.)_

**Conductor** : NOW APPROACHING STOP B11: MARAUD TOWN STATION. ARRIVAL SET FOR APPROXIMATELY FIVE MINUTES. IF THIS IS YOUR STOP, PLEASE PREPARE TO GET OFF SOON!

_(The Furret starts walking down the aisle as the Pokémon who had risen to listen to the loud wake-up call; some flop back down onto their mattresses, while others begin to fumble with their belongings, preparing to leave. She checks off the Pokémon who are rising to exit the train at the next station as she goes to check on the next room, one dedicated to sleepers only. Many of the cots are occupied by Pokémon, most of them asleep.)_

_(She glances at her clipboard, searching for names who have Maraud Town as their registered stop. She glances at the name of one of these patrons, and looks up to examine the beds. She takes note of the Pokémon; a scruffy-looking Lucario, asleep on a cot in the far back of the compartment.)_

_(The Furret approaches the sleeping Aura Pokémon. The first thing she notices is his get-up; a long blue hooded robe, streaked with gray lines and markings. A necklace with a glimmering azure charm lays on his chest, limp, and a pair of tinted-blue square spectacles are set on the nightstand to his rest. She doesn’t know why, but she can’t shake the strange feeling that he looks a little familiar._

_(She gently shakes his shoulder to stir him awake.)_

**Furret** : Excuse me, sir-?

_(Almost immediately, the Lucario jerks awake with a restrained yell—his breathing is tense and frantic, as if he had just woken from a horrible nightmare. His breathing slows down as he regains his composure; first clasping for his charm necklace, then fumbling for his glasses on his stand.)_

**Lucario** : M-My apologies, madam. _(He shakily puts his spectacles on.)_

**Furret** _[_ _smiling]_ : Not a problem, sir. _(She consults her clipboard.)_ Says here you’re coming from the capital, are you? 

_(He nods silently, shifting his gaze to the early morning daylight in the window behind him. He leans upwards in his bed, already anticipating his exit in a few minutes.)_

**Furret** : Well, we’re approaching the station real soon, so if you’re planning on getting off…

_(The Lucario hops onto his feet.)_

**Lucario** _:_ Yes, of course. Thank you, m’am. 

_(He wraps the necklace back over his head, and hurriedly stands up, grabs a grey satchel with a ruby red crystal button on it, and begins to rush off to the front of the train, leaving the Furret behind, who watches him thoughtfully.)_

* * *

_(Cut to a homely shop interior, well-kept and well-arranged. Shelves of exploration tools and utilities line the building floor: orbs, satchels, packets of seeds, technical machines, and even swords and shields. This is Event Horizon, an explorer’s market smack dab in the middle of Maraud Town. The shopkeeper, a Breloom with a crimson bandanna, stands behind the counter. This particular morning, two Pokémon are present in the store—an Infernape carrying a satchel, bandages covering her arms, and a bespectacled Alakazam, sporting a pale-blue scarf.)_

_(The Infernape slams her hands down on the desk in front of her.)_

**Infernape** _:_ What do you mean you’re out of Luminous Orbs?!

**Breloom** _[flinching]_ : I-I’m sorry, Cass, but you cleaned me out last week! I haven’t been able to restock since…

**Cass** _:_ You really don’t have _any?_ C’mon, Finn, I swear I saw a shelf packed with them when me and Leo were here last week!

_(Finn starts to tug at his bandanna; a nervous tic of his.)_

**Finn** : You know how many Orbs we sell every week! Besides, most of them look pretty similar, don’t they? 

_(The Infernape scowls, slumping with her elbows leaning against the desk.)_

**Cass** : Ugh… do y’know when you’ll have ‘em in stock, then?

**Finn** : I think we restock in a few days. 

_(The Infernape emits a low grumble. Finn shrinks again.)_

**Finn** _[bartering]_ : Okay, okay, okay, how about this? I’ll reserve half a dozen for you and Leo when they get here.

_(Cass stands upwards, now leaning her back against the counter as she faces outwards, disgruntled.)_

**Cass** : Whatever. You got anything else I could use?

_(Finn kneels down, rummaging through the contents of the shelf on the counter’s underside.)_

**Finn** : Erm, let’s see... Blowback Orbs?

**Cass** : Pass.

**Finn** : Evasion Orbs…

**Cass** : Meh.

**Finn** : Health Orbs…

**Cass** : Your redemption is on the line, _Finnigan_.

_(Finn whimpers, rummaging a little more furiously.)_

**Finn** : Okay, here… 

_(He emerges with an amber-colored orb, clutching it like a pearl.)_

**Finn** : Any interest in a Sunny Orb? I know you could kill for one of these.

_(The Infernape perks up, turning around.)_

**Cass** : Now _that_ I can get behind!

_(Finn sets the orb down in front of Cass. She takes it and puts it in her bag.)_

**Finn** : That’s 300 Poké—and no I.O.U.’s this time.

_(Cass begins to withdraw a scarlet money pouch from her satchel.)_

**Cass** : 200? Now that’s what I call a _steal_!

_(Finn gives her a disgruntled look. Cass frowns.)_

**Cass** : Fine. You’re no fun. 

_(She removes several gold coins from the sack and tosses them onto the counter; Finn collects them and stores them in a chest atop the counter.)_

**Cass** : Do you ever think that _maybe_ you’re charging a few coins too much for this stuff?

**Finn** : Orbs are in high demand around here! You guys aren’t our only regulars, you know. 

**Cass** : Well, give Liza my word: 300 is highway robbery.

_(Cass pokes the Breloom on his nose as she says this. Finn opens his mouth to speak, but can only manage a sigh as Cass takes the Orb and turns around. Her eyes fall on the bespectacled Alakazam at the back of the store. The Alakazam is observing a shelf of TMs thoughtfully, like he’s pondering the consequences of learning one. A brown belt wrapped around his waist carries a ring of metal spoons, with one loose spoon in his hand, as he twiddles it around.)_

**Cass** : So, Leo, see anything you like?

_(The Alakazam doesn’t seem to hear the Infernape at first, showing no sign of hearing her inquiry. He picks up a yellow Technical Machine, examining it, rotating it and watching the light bounce off of its surface.)_

**Cass** : Hey. Leo.

_(This time, the Alakazam looks up at Cass, full attention.)_

**Leonardo** : Hm?

**Cass** : Whaddaya think? You gonna buy anything?

_(Leonardo examines the disc in his hand again.)_

**Leonardo** : Hm… you tell me. I’m trying to decide if I can get any leverage out of learning Thunderbolt. What do you reckon?

**Cass** : We’ve got Vivienne for the Electric moves, right? Besides, Arceus knows how much TMs cost nowadays…

_(She shoots a contemptuous look at Finn, who stares back, a little outraged.)_

**Finn** : H-Hey, that’s not my fault! Why don’t _you_ spend a day in the Technical Machine market for a change, see how _you_ like it…

**Leonardo** : Ah, I won’t bother, then. _(He replaces the disc on its shelf.)_ Maybe another time. 

**Cass** : In that case, we’re off. _(She begins to move to the entrance, waving a hand to her friend behind the counter without turning back.)_ See ya on the other side, Finn.

**Leonardo** : Yeah, thank you, Finnigan.

**Finn** _[tiredly]_ : See you around, you two.

_(Cass and Leo walk out the doors of Event Horizon and out to the busy streets of Maraud Town’s Town Square. This particular point is a ring-shaped central zone of sorts, definitely one of the more crowded parts of town—lampposts and benches litter the road’s side, shops and vendors are stationed all around the central, and Pokémon from every corner of town and beyond bustle up and down the streets. Northwest of the center is the Maraud Green, a verdant local park. And, of course, in the heart of the Town Square is a massive, painted-wood building: the headquarters of the town’s local guild, Soulstar. Some Pokémon who pass the Soulstar Guild stop to admire the immensity of it all.)_

_(Cass stretches, before putting her newly acquired Sunny Orb in her larger satchel pocket.)_

**Cass** : So, what’s our plan for today? Jobs?

**Leonardo** : Jobs. Hopefully, at least. It’s been a few days since we’ve taken up any work, so let’s cross our fingers we’ve got a solid opportunity on the horizon.

_(As he says this, he begins to fiddle with the silver spoon still in his hand, spinning and maneuvering it between his fingers. Cass notices and rolls her eyes.)_

**Cass** : I swear, you and your spoons…

**Leonardo** _[matter-of-factly]_ : Yes, me and my spoons indeed. 

_(He stops it mid-twirl, the spoon’s head pointing directly at her. Cass raises an eyebrow.)_

**Leonardo** : You were saying?

**Cass** : … Well, you’ve got a point. Now would be a better time than ever to get back on the road. There’s got to be some kind of decently interesting mission to take up, right?

**Leonardo** : By that, you mean anything but an escort mission?

**Cass** : Bingo. Let’s go find Vivienne and discuss our job prospects. 

**Leonardo** : Good call. You reckon she’s waiting for us in the guild?

**Cass** : Reckon I do. Let’s get a move on.

* * *

_(Cut to the Lucario from the train earlier, trudging down the same concrete roads of Maraud Town, albeit warily, for this vibrant community is far more unfamiliar. The tails of his cerulean-printed robes flutter at his feet as he walks, and the ocean-blue crystal around his necks shines against the sun. The passing Pokémon pay no mind to his presence.)_

_(The road he’s walking on begins to open up into a larger, more crowded pathway, an opening into Maraud Town Square. Shops and homes line the border of the ring-shaped central. The Lucario glances around, uncertain of what to do.)_

_(Out of the corner of his eye, he catches sight of a quaint little marketplace, adjacent to the path he took. Several smaller stands headed by different Pokémon completed a series of outlets around this fruit stand. The Lucario walks over, withdrawing the black pouch filled with coins out of his robe’s pocket.)_

_(A droopy-eyed Ursaring sits behind the marketplace counter, leaning on the desk with boredom. He watches quietly as the Lucario swiftly takes a fresh red apple from the display stand, and sets it on the counter.)_

**Ursaring** : Ten.

_(The Lucario withdraws a single silver coin and sets it on the counter. The Ursaring swipes at the coin with a satisfied nod. He takes the apple back.)_

**Lucario** : Thanks.

_(He walks away from the counter, standing where the edge of the market meets the Town Square’s main road. He watches the crowd pass by in front of him pensively, moving in all different directions.)_

_(He glances over to the large redwood building at the heart of the central—the Soulstar Guild building headquarters. The building isn’t the biggest of its kind. Still, there’s so much more personality to it than others in the world. The front doors of the guild are lined with crudely-carved totems of other Pokémon, likely by those who were members of the guild. A gold plaque hung above the door, the foreign words, “Templum mihi sit templum” embellished to its front. Brightly-colored torch holders carried flames surrounding the building, a blue bulletin board held news postings right near the door, and faint music seems to come from inside…)_

**???** : Hey, move it.

_(Someone bumps into the Lucario, pushing him aside somewhat aggressively. The Lucario catches a gasp in his throat as it happens, practically yanked back to reality by the scruff of his neck. He grunts to himself, and notices he’s been unconsciously tightly gripping his robe, but he eases up. Whoever that was, they’re long gone by now.)_

_(Out of the corner of his eye, he catches another figure shopping for fruit behind him—an Audino in a straw sunhat, humming an unfamiliar tune to herself. He turns somewhat abruptly and approaches her.)_

**Lucario** : Excuse me, madam.

_(She turns and sees him behind her, somewhat surprised.)_

**Audino** : Hm? Oh, good morning.

**Lucario** : Are you familiar with the local guild? Soulstar?

_(She glances at the guild building he’s referring to.)_

**Audino** _[somewhat flustered]_ : S-Somewhat, yes. Sorry, have we…?

**Lucario** : We haven’t. Pardon my forwardness, but I hail from the capital, so this town is… unfamiliar. 

**Audino** : Ah, yes, the Hamlet! I’ve heard it’s a beautiful city. 

_(The Lucario nods curtly.)_

**Audino** : Well, Soulstar is quite the drastic departure from Liberum Lux, with such a difference in cultures. They’re much less refined than the capital folk, and certainly not the most careful, but they get the job done better than any other guild I’ve seen. Especially considering they’re independent from the government, unlike many others. Their members are held in quite high regard… the town holds festivals in the guild’s honor every summer.

**Lucario** : Is it difficult to join their ranks? What are their numbers like, exactly?

**Audino** : I can’t say how many for sure. Maybe around fifty, sixty… in terms of committed members, at least. I know many others outsource themselves to the guild for temporary work. It only offers lodgings and workers’ benefits and whatnot to those who properly join, however. To my knowledge, anyone can join their ranks, so long as they pass the apprenticeship program, which… compared to the processes some other guilds use, is much more appealing, in my opinion…

**Lucario** : … Mhm. I understand. You’re not a member yourself, are you?

_(She glances off for a split second, biting her lip.)_

**Audino** : I’ve been trying to work up the courage to do so for quite some time, actually. I’m just… well, I’m afraid I’m not cut out for guild work. Not everyone is. 

_(She smiles apologetically. The Lucario seems to understand. He looks back to the guild.)_

**Lucario** : A friend of mine told me, long ago, to never let your fears cloud your aspirations. _(He glances back at her.)_ I’m sure you’re much stronger than you think you are.

_(He glances back off to the Guild again, still deep in thought. The Audino blushes.)_

**Audino** : … Well, when you put it that way… 

**Lucario** : Just food for thought. _(He adjusts his robe quietly.)_ What else can you tell me about the guild, then?

* * *

_(As their conversation continues, elsewhere in the square, right outside of the Soulstar Guild, Cass is studying the job bulletin board with internalized aggravation, tapping her foot impatiently. Her mouth scrunches up as she reads more, before she grunts and turns away. As she does so, Leonardo ambles through the guild doors, his ring of spoons jiggling furiously. He looks somewhat drained.)_

**Cass** : So, whatever happened to “I’ll be in and out”, huh? 

**Leonardo** : Rizzi held me back. She tried to loop me into being Soulstar’s ambassador at the next Vazic Guild Convention. I would’ve thought she knows by now I’m not exactly the guild’s finest public speaker.

**Cass** : And Vivienne?

**Leonardo** : No dice. She’s not in there.

**Cass** : Gughhhh. 

**Leonardo** : Well, what about jobs? Any takers?

_(The two begin to walk away as they converse.)_

**Cass** : Go ahead and check. You’re not gonna like what you see.

**Leonardo** : Oh, let me guess. “I want to get some berries I dropped in Gaia Forest, but I’m irrationally afraid of Caterpie!” 

**Cass** : Bullseye. They all sound like they’re written by the same wimpy schmuck, don’t they?

**Leonardo** _[with a heaving sigh]_ : So much for getting a mission today.

**Cass** : Well, there was _some_ cool stuff on board, but...

**Leonardo** : All A-class. Figures.

**Cass** : Hey, ain’t our fault we’re stuck at Silver rank. It’s only a matter of time before we cross that line to Gold, eh? 

**Leonardo** : But what do we do until then? Run basic errands for another couple of months? The mission board is for Pokémon who are actually in danger, not for those who abuse it to make us do thirty-second dirty work. And basic labor means they can pay us the bare minimum. It’s an endless cycle until we can… 

_(He looks up at Cass, catching himself mid-ramble, and stops, adjusting his glasses nervously.)_

**Leonardo** : … Sorry. You get the point.

**Cass** : No worries. But I bet we could be doing better things than sulking about it, aye?

**Leonardo** : Yeah, probably. 

* * *

_(Cut back to elsewhere in the square, where the Lucario and the Audino are still conversing, now walking amongst the crowd.)_

**Audino** : … And you can always hear music coming from it at this time of day. The musicians there are quite the talented bunch! If you walk by… 

**Lucario** : I could’ve sworn I heard it when I walked into the square. 

**Audino** : Yes, yes! It’s so festive, isn’t it? 

_(He nods, and she smiles. There’s a brief silence between the two, as she looks down at his chest.)_

**Audino** : I, uh, think your necklace is gorgeous, by the way. Do you mind me asking where you acquired such a piece of jewelry?

_(He looks down at the blue charm dangling from his neck. He feels a sudden pang in his chest, and he falls silent for a moment. For a fleeting second, the voices and footsteps around him fade away.)_

**Audino** : … Erm, are you…?

**Lucario** : Hm? My necklace? Yes, er, thank you… it’s a gift from my brother. I don’t believe I ever found out how he got it.

**Audino** : That’s rather generous of him. 

_(He doesn’t respond, but not out of malice. She hesitates before speaking again.)_

**Audino** : I-I know I’m changing the subject and all, but I don’t think I caught your name.

**Lucario** : … No, I don’t think you did. 

_(A jarring silence ensues. She looks at him funny.)_

**Lucario** : … Cobalt.

**Audino** : Ah! Well, uh… my name is Amélie. 

**Cobalt** : Amélie? That’s Kalosian, isn’t it?

_(She nods.)_

**Amélie** : I was born there, but I moved to Vazic when I was still fairly young. I’d love to return to Kalos one day, though.

**Cobalt** : Ah, well. It was... a pleasure to meet you, Amélie.

**Amélie** : And you, too!... perhaps I’ll see you around?

**Cobalt** : … I can’t say for sure. But I couldn’t thank you enough for your assistance today.

**Amélie** : … oh. Well, I–

_(But Amélie is cut off. A Scrafty wearing a black bandana emerges from the void of the crowd, pushing her to the ground and grabbing at Cobalt’s neck, yanking the charm necklace from his neck, and taking off in the other direction, the valuable-looking stone in hand. As the crowd begins to scatter with the Scrafty pushing past them with force, Amélie cries out as she hits the ground, and Cobalt springs into action, helping her up.)_

**Cobalt** _[urgently]_ : Are you alright? 

**Amélie** : I’m alright, I’m… wait, your necklace-!

_(Cobalt instinctively feels for his necklace at his chest, but comes up empty-handed. His eyes widen as he realizes what just happened; he takes off, sprinting after the distant Scrafty, leaving Amélie behind,)_

**Amélie** : Wait, hold on–!

_(Amélie begins to follow him, but she is unable to keep up with the two.)_

* * *

_(Elsewhere in the town square...)_

**Cass** : So should we find Vivienne and get her input on this, too? I mean, she’s no more interested in these types of jobs than us, but–

_(Suddenly, a Scrafty bowls into the Alakazam without breaking a sweat, stumbling briefly before getting back on his feet. Leo, on the other hand, takes a tumble. Cass watches the Hoodlum Pokémon make his getaway.)_

**Leonardo** : _Ack-!_

**Cass** : Hey! Watch where you’re going, shortstack! _(She turns to the fallen Alakazam.)_ You okay, Leo?

**Leonardo** : Yeah, yeah... _(He slowly stands with a wince, rubbing his shoulder.)_ Looks like someone’s in a rush.

_(He glances behind him quickly and, without hesitation, he steps to the side, as a second Pokémon speeds past the two, wearing a blue hood over their head. He’s faster than the Scrafty that pushed Leo, and chasing said Scrafty himself.)_

**Cass** : Nice save.

**Leonardo** : … I’m starting to sense a pattern here.

**???** : W-Wait! Excuse me!

_(The two glances over their shoulders to see an Audino lumbering up to them, out of breath.)_

**Amélie** : A-Are you two _..._ members of Soulstar?... 

**Leonardo** : The one and onlies. Do you know what’s going on with–

**Amélie** _[catching her breath]_ : That Scrafty shoved me and… stole a necklace from that Lucario chasing him... it looked really valuable… 

**Cass** : Shoot. You reckon we should investigate?

**Leonardo** : Do _you_? We’re not exactly cops…

**Cass** : Yeah? Do you see any cops around here? C’mon.

_(She starts to run off in the direction of the two. Leo sighs.)_

**Leonardo** : We’ll handle this from here.

_(He fastens his scarf and bounds off after Cass, leaving the Audino to worry on her own.)_

_(Leo runs through the crowd for some time, pushing by without flat-out running them over, and shouting apologies as he does so. He dashes out of the Town Square and onto a more narrow path, passing by Pokémon moving from both directions, and avoiding barreling into a shopkeeper on the side of the road. It isn’t until he reaches an intersection that he pauses, having finally lost track of the two he was pursuing. Cass, a few ways ahead of him, seems to have done the same.)_

**Leonardo** _[out of breath]_ : Did you… lose them?

_(Cass looks up and spots her friend behind her.)_

**Cass** : Yeah, I think. Are you…

_(Leonardo wheezes, putting a finger up.)_

**Leonardo** : Give me a second.

_(There’s no time for Leonardo to pause, however, as a blue, flashing streak of light erupts from a distance away, and the air crackles with the sound of the impact. Everyone in the vicinity jumps at the suddenness of the explosion, some frightened, others concerned, others still ignoring it. Cass and Leo look to each-other, then to the direction of the blast—they’re just outside the entrance to the Maraud Green, the local park.)_

**Leonardo** : Oh boy. 

**Cass** : That doesn’t sound good. Let’s get a move on. 

_(The two make a dash towards the gate, running into the Green, Leonardo lagging behind his friend, as them and several others head to the park to investigate what exactly just happened.)_

* * *

_(Elsewhere, farther into the Maraud Green, we see Cobalt, back turned, catching his breath: he stands firmly despite his fatigue, as pulsing blue energy fades from his palms. A crowd of onlooking Pokémon has formed around him, trying to decipher what had led up to this sudden attack.)_

_(The bandana-toting Scrafty from before lays limp on the ground a few ways from where Cobalt stood. A white vertigo has overtaken his pupils, for he’s been knocked out. The blue charm he had snatched from the Lucario has fallen to the ground, undamaged aside from a snapped string.)_

_(Cobalt coolly steps towards his necklace, ignoring the stares of strangers around him, and picks it up gently by its stone, pocketing it.)_

_(As he does so, a loud siren cuts through the stunned silence in the air, and a few Pokémon begin to withdraw from the crowd, or simply move aside, as a voice begins to call out;)_

**???** : Excuse me… Ex- _cuse me!_ Please, allow me to pass!

_(A small, floating Pokémon maneuvers through the Pokémon and emerges from the crowd, resembling a multi-colored duck with a sleek, plastic body. A navy medallion dangles from its neck, a police insignia embellished on its front.)_

_(The Porygon2 takes one fleeting glance at the unconscious Scrafty, and one at the standing Lucario, before glaring at Cobalt.)_

**???** : What is the meaning of this?!

_(Outside of the crowd, Cass approaches the tumultuous scene before Leo, skidding to a stop as she observes the scenario; some Pokémon are struggling to get a good look at the affair in the circle’s center, while others are removing themselves from the situation. She could hear the familiar bleating of a Porygon2 deeper into the mob.)_

**???** : … And suddenly I find you’ve knocked a civilian out in a single blow, _without hesitation!_ This is a public park, _not_ a caged arena match! Why, I ought to...

**Cass** : Ugh. 

_(She folds her arms, standing idly outside of the circle as Leo catches up, wheezing—he bends over, putting his hands on his knees, and coughs.)_

**Leonardo** _[wheezing]_ : I think… Lieutenant Commodore… beat us to the punch… 

**Cass** : Looks like it. Leave it to the plastic duck to make more of a scene than there already is. Let’s check out today’s martyr.

_(She begins to walk into the crowd. Leonardo follows, still panting. They maneuver through the crowd, with Leo mumbling pardons as Cass shoves them along. Eventually, Cass finds an opening in the pack, and squeezes herself and Leo through to the front and center. They examine the scene before them; the Scrafty that had knocked Leo over is on the ground, unconscious and looking worse for wear, and the Porygon2, Lieutenant Commodore of the Maraud Town Police Force, is in the middle of a typical disciplinary rant, circling the target of said speech, a cloaked Lucario with square spectacles. The Lucario stands stoutly in front of who he seems to have knocked out, listening to the Porygon2 with light impatience.)_

**Lt. Commodore** : … And this is _no place_ for public sparring, much less a spontaneous assault on a passerby, sir! What conclusion did you come to that made you decide it was _remotely_ acceptable to beat a citizen into unconsciousness? 

**Cobalt** : … Are you finished, Officer?

_(Silence. Commodore blinks at the Lucario, half shocked, half offended, as some of the strangers in the audience chuckle. Cass snickers, impressed with his gusto, while Leo seems to be distracted by the Lucario himself.)_

**Lt. Commodore** : Wh… Are you… Why I… How _dare_ you! You have quite the nerve, don’t you, you… youu... _canine_!

**Cobalt** : If I could, officer. This was no random assault—it was in response to the theft of something important to me. This fellow had attempted to steal my necklace in the town square. It being a precious possession, I decided to give chase, and, when he attempted to lash out at me, I responded accordingly. 

_(As he speaks, he reveals the blue charm from his pocket, its string snapped.)_

**Cass** : Damn, canine over here’s handling him like a champ. 

_(She glances aside at Leonardo, noticing a deep, pensive look in his eyes.)_

**Leonardo** : That voice… there’s _no way_ that’s him. 

**Cass** : Uh, Earth to Leo? _(She waves in his field of vision.)_ What’s up with you?

**Leonardo** : Hold on, I… I think I know that Lucario.

**Lt. Commodore** : And you expect me to just believe your claim? To just let you frolic away without anyone to corroborate?

**Cobalt** : If you’re in need of evidence, there was an Audino in the square, named Amélie. She was accompanying me in the Town Square prior to the incident. Not to mention the dozens of Pokémon who were unfortunate enough to have their peaceful morning interrupted by this matter.

_(The Porygon2 pauses, still untrusting. He narrows his eyes suspiciously, still itching to interrogate the Lucario.)_

**Lt. Commodore** : … Who are you, anyways? I haven’t seen a Lucario around these parts in quite some time…

_(Without letting him answer, Commodore’s eyes flash lime green, and they project a harmless green scanning laser, moving up and down the Lucario’s figure. He flinches, but doesn’t move, allowing the examination to finish before doing so. When the Porygon2’s inspection finishes, his digital irises revert to its default state, and he squints at the Lucario.)_

**Lt. Commodore** : Cobalt Steele? Of the Glittering Hamlet?

_(The Lucario seems to glance off to the side awkwardly–he doesn’t need to answer. From off to the side, Leo’s eyes dilate, sparkling with recognition. Cass opens her mouth to speak, but she’s stopped.)_

**Leonardo** : Shush!

_(Finally, Cobalt nods, eyeing the Pokémon surrounding him apprehensively.)_

**Cobalt** : Yes.

**Leonardo** _[with hushed excitement]_ : Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my _gosh_...

_(Cass is still gawking at the glitter-eyed Alakazam.)_

**Cass** : Okay, seriously...

**Leonardo** : _Shhhh_!

_(Leo swats at Cass, the most excited he’s been in months; the far-off look in his eyes is a clear indicator of a racing mind.)_

**Lt. Commodore** : Well, Mr. Steele, according to the Vazic Citizenship database, you’re a registered member of Liberum Lux… and a highly decorated member at that. And yet I see _no_ indication you’ve any business involving guild work, given your appearance. What brings you so far out of your way, then, if not that, hm?

_(Cobalt’s had enough of this nonsense by now.)_

**Cobalt** : Officer, correct me if I’m mistaken, but you are a police lieutenant, not a journalist. And, if you’re not going to arrest me for alibi-proven self defense, perhaps you’d be better off handling a genuine offense.

_(Some more scattered laughter from the few who hadn’t left the scene thus far. The Porygon2’s studious gaze narrows into a flustered glare.)_

**Lt. Commodore** : _Hmph!_ You build a strong case for yourself, Steele. But your combative demeanor does little to mitigate the fact of the matter: Maraud Town is no place for such things as _vigilante justice_ . That said… as a lieutenant in the Vazic Police Force, it is my duty to apprehend _legitimate_ criminals. 

_(A beat as Commodore stares Cobalt down one last time.)_

**Lt. Commodore** : Off you go, then! And you’d be wise to hope your story receives this corroboration you promise! _(He turns to the surrounding Pokémon.)_ Now, all of you, begone! Shoo! Carry on with your lives! Nothing to see here!

_(What remains of the crowd disperse, scattering into different directions with exasperated mumbling. Commodore’s eyes flash again, this time orange, and he fires a laser that morphs into a rope, which ties itself around the still inert Scrafty and lifts him up. The Porygon2 hovers off with the apprehended at his side, humming to himself.)_

_(Cobalt lets out a long sigh of frustration. He shakes his head, pocketing the charm necklace, and trudging away, hoping to relieve himself of the attention brought to him. Unbeknownst to him, Leonardo is watching him quietly, his eyes still glowing with wonder. It isn’t until the Lucario is walking away that he finally moves, speed walking after him. He calls out:)_

**Leonardo** : Hey! Cobalt!

_(Cobalt doesn’t respond to the call, however. We hear his inner thoughts:)_

**Cobalt** : ( _That Porygon2 got what he wanted, I suppose…)_

_(Leonardo is determined, however, and he doesn’t want to lose sight of him. He cups his hands and yells out, louder:)_

**Leonardo** : _HEY! COBY!_

_(The Lucario stops in his tracks, getting a better listen—he realizes something. Something he didn’t anticipate when he came to town.)_

**Cobalt** : ( _Wait. That voice…_ )

**Leonardo** _[as loud as he can muster]_ : _COBALT STEELE_!

_(Cobalt’s eyebrows raise as he realizes. He turns around, and, a fair distance away, a bespectacled Alakazam is waving to him frantically. As he sees his friend, he sees the Alakazam’s eyes light up, and his mouth curves upwards into a wide grin. Cobalt’s at a loss for words, but his recognition brings a smile to his face.)_

**Cobalt** : … Leonardo?

_(Leonardo’s smile grows ever wider, and his face reddens with glee. He begins to walk, before practically sprinting towards the Lucario, blazing across the grass. Cobalt, too, walks towards the Psi Pokémon, surprised. Before he knows it, the Alakazam practically leaps into the Lucario’s arms in a euphoric embrace._

**Leonardo** : Ahh, Cobalt!! Oh my _stars_ , i-it’s been so long! 

_(Cobalt smiles weakly, almost laughing along with him. Despite everything, this was the most pleasant type of surprise. Leo’s eyes are practically shimmering with delight.)_

**Cobalt** : It’s very nice to see you again, my friend. I must admit, I didn’t expect to cross paths with you here, of all places.

_(Leo giggles, a little too excited, as he grasps Cobalt’s arms, pulling him in somewhat.)_

**Leonardo** : Um, Cobalt! I _live_ here! 

_(He chuckles again, a little sheepishly, as he adjusts his glasses.)_

**Leonardo** : Wow. This is… wow. What brings you here? I had no idea, I would’ve cleared my day and everything-!

_(As he says this, Cass runs up behind the Alakazam, having followed him over. She’s still very much confused about the situation. She approaches the two’s reunion, her arms folded.)_

**Cass** : Better question... _(She glances back at the Lucario.)_ Who’s your friend, Leo? 

**Cobalt** : If I may ask the same.

_(The Lucario turns to examine the unfamiliar Infernape. Leonardo trips on his words somewhat, rushing to introduce the two.)_

**Leonardo** : Oh! Uh, yeah, hm. _(He clears his throat.)_ Cassandra Mercaro, meet Cobalt Steele. I’m sure I’ve told you about him plenty. He was my roommate when we went to university at the capital. And, Cobalt, this is Cassandra, my partner! At the guild, at least. We’ve been working together at Soulstar for a few years now. 

**Cobalt** : My pleasure. _(He reaches out to shake her hand. She grabs and practically crushes his hand.)_

**Cass** : ‘sup. Leo’s thrown your name around a few times

**Leonardo** _[sheepishly]_ : Ha, well…

**Cobalt** : Guildmate, you said? I never expected you to get involved in guild culture, Leo.

**Leonardo** : Well, look at _you!_ Guild mon with a wicked cloak to boot! 

_(They both laugh, somewhat awkwardly, but no less friendly than they were in years past. Cass is out of place here, but she’s interested in this unanticipated reunion regardless.)_

**Leonardo** : So, hey! _(He takes the Lucario by the hand.)_ What brings you here, anyways, Coby? It’s a long way from here to the capital, isn’t it? 

**Cobalt** _[hesitantly]_ : I… sorry, but perhaps we should relocate first. Find somewhere more comfortable to catch up. 

**Leonardo** _[nodding vigorously]_ : Oh, yeah, definitely! Cass, you reckon we should take him down to Soulstar? Maybe give him a tour of the place?

**Cass** _[shrugging]_ : I’m down. We’ve got nothin’ else goin’ on anyways.

**Leonardo** : _(He looks back to Cobalt.)_ What do you think? Do you want to-

_(A hesitant pause. Cobalt doesn’t take much time to weigh his options, though.)_

**Cobalt** : I’d be happy to.

**Leonardo** _[beaming]:_ Perfect! Let’s get a move on, then!

_(Leonardo marches off, leader-like and in the front of the pack for a change, and more excited than Cass had ever seen him before. Cobalt follows, staying close to his friend, trying not to let the others in on his caution. The Infernape lingers behind the two, keeping a watchful eye on the Lucario, as the three walk off to the Town Square again, this time with their eyes set on the Soulstar Guild building.)_

* * *

_(Cut to a few minutes later; the three begin to approach the Town Square, as Leonardo continues to enthusiastically converse with Cobalt. Cass still floats behind them, allowing the two to catch up. Leo is exceptionally talkative, something he isn’t very often.)_

**Leonardo** : … So Cass and I were stuck together at first, since we both showed up around the same time, and we didn’t really like each other, to be honest? I thought she was callous and she thought I was a weirdo, but then we started to work together and everything just kind of _clicked_ , you know? It’s that brains and brawn dynamic that usually works a lot better on paper, if that’s how you wanna think about it.

**Cobalt** : So you two have been working together for quite some time now?

**Cass** _[from behind]_ : Eeyup. Us two and Vivi have been going strong for three years now. Team Pulse, that’s what us three go by. Not that I had a say in the name, _Leo._

**Leonardo** _[sheepishly_ _]_ : I thought it sounded cool, okay?

**Cobalt** : Who is this “Vivi”, you speak of?

**Leonardo** : Oh, right, Vivienne! She’s our third team member. She joined us a few months after we started together. If I’m brain, and Cassandra’s brawn...

**Cass** _[deadpanned]_ : That’s Cass to you.

**Leonardo** : … Then Vivienne’s the morale. And she’s a pretty good battler, too, so things work out well on our end. We’re only at Silver Rank as of now, which means we don’t get to take on the more intensive missions yet, but we’re getting closer to reaching higher ground pretty much every day. 

**Cobalt** : That’s good to hear. _(A beat.)_ And what of Rafael? How has he been?

_(Leo looks at him without speaking, a faint sadness coming over him. Cobalt feels a sudden pang of guilt.)_

**Cobalt** : … Oh. I apologize, Leonardo. I assumed you’d still be together.

_(Leonardo’s eyebrows raise, and he backtracks, suddenly apologetic.)_

**Leonardo** : Oh, no, we’re still together! Didn’t mean to insinuate otherwise. He’s just… not here right now. _(He chuckles nervously, rubbing his arm.)_ Rafael and I moved here from where he lived in Quartz County because he planned to join the guild while I continued to study Vazic’s mythos. Those plans got thrown out of whack when the Hoenn faction of the Regional Investigative Organization heard he was one hell of a battler, and they invited him to apply for their expeditive forces. Now Raf is traveling the world, and I’ve been holding up the fort for a few years on my own.

_(Leo manages a solemn smile.)_

**Leonardo** : I miss Raf. More than anything. And I can’t help but feel lonely some nights when I’m going to bed in an empty house. But I couldn’t be happier for him. _(He swallows the lump in his throat.)_ I mean, what would I do, break up with him because he got his dream job? Besides, I’ve learned to keep my head up high and hopeful. And he writes pretty much every month, sending me stuff he finds during his expeditions in Hoenn and whatnot… I’m just waiting for the day he doesn’t start another mission as soon as he’s done with the previous one, you know?

**Cass** : Yeah, yeah, he can talk him up all he wants. I won’t believe this little nerd has a Fire-type boyfriend halfway across the ocean until I see him in the flesh. 

**Leonardo** : Oh, be quiet. 

_(Both Cass and Cobalt laugh.)_

**Cobalt** : I can assure you that Rafael is quite real, Cass. Send him my regards when you can… a personal invitation to Operation RIO is quite the feat. You’re on your lonesome, then?

_(Leo nods, trying to perk up somewhat.)_

**Leonardo** : Yeah, but I’m keeping myself busy enough with guildwork and whatnot. Especially now that the guildmasters are considering letting me lead a new initiative on rune translation and mythology. Here’s to hoping I’m not the only member, right? _(He chuckles to himself again.)_ No, yeah. I’m pretty well-off otherwise. Rafael and I managed to get a place of our own as soon as we moved here, so I don’t live in the guild like Cass does, I’ve just had the place to myself for a few years. Raf uses a lot of the money he gets working overseas to help pay for the house, so I’m not the only one doing any heavy lifting….

**Cass** : Well, here we are!

_(The two others both look up, having not realized they were approaching the Soulstar Guild building. They stop in front of the building, reveling in its size. The Infernape moves to stand between Leo and Cobalt.)_

**Cass** : _(She nudges Cobalt with her elbow.)_ Welcome to Soulstar, ‘canine’.

_(Cobalt looks up, noticing an engraving above the door—four words in a foreign language. The letters are made up of Unowns, but it’s legible.)_

**Cobalt** : Is that… the language of the ancients?

**Leonardo** : Yeah! Unownspeak. We have a few translators on-site, myself included, since we’ve come across some ancient writings during past expeditions, and they’re always a doozy to decipher. “ _Templum mihi sit templum._ ” “My temple is your temple.”

**Cobalt** : Nice of you to extend hospitality in such a way.

**Leonardo** : Yeah, it’s cool! It’s kind of a shame it’s in an obscure language, though. The Guildmaster likened it to an indecipherable welcoming mat, but it’s a nice little mantra once you know what it means.

**Cass** : Well, shall we? 

_(Cobalt looks at her, and nods… is he hesitant? He’s unsure, but if he is, he’s not going to show it. Cass smirks and gestures for Leo to go in front of her.)_

**Cass** : Ladies first.

_(Leo’s eyes thin with exasperation.)_

**Leonardo** _[deadpanned]_ : My masculinity isn’t a matter of your concern, Cassandra.

_(Nonetheless, Leonardo approaches the doors, grasps both handles, and pulls them open. Instantaneously, the stifled music blossoms around the three Pokémon in the doorway. The guild’s main hall is packed with members—some having taken seats along long, wooden tables stretched across the hall, others standing around or leaning on walls, others still examining a large bulletin board, hung on the far left wall. The room is illuminated by the light of glowing lanterns lining the walls, creating glowing pocket circles which overlap with each-other around the hall.)_

_(The folk-sounding melody engulfing the room originated from a trio of instrumentalists on a stage-like platform in the center of the hall floor. A pair of Pokémon, a Vigoroth and a Ribombee, take bows to fiddles with stride, and a Maractus taps at a tambourine to the beat of the instrumentalists. Several Pokémon in the guild gather around to spectate the musicians, while others turn their attention away, but still tap their foot to the music subconsciously.)_

**Cobalt** : … Whoa. 

_(Cobalt gazes about the guild, a little speechless.)_

**Leonardo** : Talk about sensory overload, right? I always have to get used to the environment every time I come back inside, and I’ve been here for three years now.

**Cobalt** : … Certainly a change of pace from Liberum Lux. 

**Leonardo** : Ha, yeah, I’m sure. Let’s find ourselves a seat.

_(Cass leads the two to some open seats at one of the tables. Leo sits first, sliding a stool out to his left for Cobalt to take–the Lucario does so, shifting uncomfortably momentarily.)_

**Leonardo** : So, enough about me and Cass! What about you, Cobalt? What’s been keeping you busy at Liberum Lux? 

_(Cobalt gives a mild smile, though not a natural one.)_

**Cobalt** : … Well. After I graduated, I had little idea as to what endeavors to take on next, but… er, my brother convinced me to follow him into the guild business in the meantime. I joined his team for some time, before breaking off with a few others to form my own group.

**Cass** : You have a brother? What’s his name?

**Cobalt** : … Magnus.

_(Cass nods as Leo jumps in.)_

**Leonardo** : Magnus went to school with Rafael and I, too. He was pretty good friends with Raf, so that’s how I got to know him.

**Cass** : So you’re a proud guild ‘mon like us? What’s your rank?

**Cobalt** : Oh, I never kept track… we were handed some rather intensive assignments every so often, my partner and I, so our Guildmaster was quite trustworthy of our capabilities. I don’t suppose we had the same ranking system as you do. 

**Leonardo** : Partner, huh? What’re they like?

_(Cobalt hesitates to answer, option to look down at his folded hands on the table.)_

**Cobalt** : Valerie Nico, a highly talented Mienshao raised in northern Kanto. I was assigned to her when I finished my stint as a trainee at the guild. You would’ve liked her, Leo. She’s very in-tune with herself. Observational, but kind. We made a fairly strong team.

**Cass** _[teasingly]_ : You think she’s pretty?

**Leonardo** : _Cassandra_!

_(Cobalt smiles to himself, though he can’t help but feel guilty.]_

**Cass** _[thoughtfully]_ : Fine, fine. Better question. What’re your other guildmates like? I always took Liberum Lux to be pretty no-nonsense.

**Cobalt** : … Ah, well… we were an efficient bunch, for sure… Valerie and I, and our other comrades. We weren’t exactly no-nonsense, but they handled the work fairly professionally, as anyone should–

**Cass** : You _were_? 

_(Cobalt stops.)_

**Cobalt** : … Er, yes, we were.

**Cass** : What do you mean you _were?_ _(She pauses as Cobalt realizes his mistake.)_ I mean, not for nothing, but Lt. Commodore wasn’t exactly wrong earlier. The capital _is_ a hell of a long train ride away, so I’m just curious. 

**Leonardo** _[nervously]_ : Now, Cassandra, don’t be so pressing… 

**Cobalt** : No, don’t worry, Leo. _(Leo stops, and looks at him, suddenly concerned.)_ The truth is… well, to be frank with you… I’m not certain if I’m still a member of Liberum Lux or not.

_(Cobalt’s gaze falls, as he feels that familiar sharpness in his stomach. Leo is confused, but still concerned, while Cass is more confused than anything else.)_

**Leonardo** : O… oh. I, uh, I’m sorry. Did something happen?

_(But Cobalt seems to have zoned out–an empty stare at the ground. Leo and Cass look to each-other again, then back at him.)_

**Leonardo** : Cobalt?

_(He blinks, remembering he’s still talking to the two.)_

**Cobalt** : Sorry?

**Leonardo** : … It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it, I’m just–

**Cobalt** : Oh. No, it’s… fine, all fine. Transparency is important. To be truthful my position is certainly in question. I left on my own accord, without much warning, but… _(A beat.)_ It’s a difficult thing to talk about, I’m sorry.

**Leonardo** : Ah, I… I get it. I’m sorry for asking, I didn’t mean to–

**???** : _LEONARDO KERRIGAN_! There you are!

_(Leo and Cobalt both turn to see who shrilly called for the Alakazam. Leonardo shrivels up in his seat a little as they watch a Mime Jr. toddle over, a supercilious air to her strut. She wears a sky-blue frilled collar with a gold emblem resembling a psychic energy ball around her neck, and she carries a marotte with a pink pearl at its end. Leonardo sighs, any energy he once had now completely gone.)_

**Leonardo** : Hullo, Rizzi.

**Rizzi** : Where in Vazic have you been all morning? I look away for two seconds and all of the sudden you’ve abandoned me mid-instruction! You understand your duties as a member of the guild, do you?

**Leonardo** : Yes, but I already told you, I’m not the guy you need. Or want, for that matter.

**Rizzi** : On the contrary! You’re _exactly_ who we want! You’re a brilliant, eloquent speaker with quite an extensive, inspiring experience here at Soulstar! You’re the exact mold we’re looking for, Leonardo, regardless if you see it that way, and I’m sure the Guildmaster would agree!... _(She turns and notices the unfamiliar face.)_ Oh, who’s this?

**Leonardo** : … Uh, this is Cobalt. He’s an old friend of mine.

_(Cobalt nods awkwardly.)_

**Cobalt** : Pleasure.

_(Rizzi gives a saccharine smile.)_

**Rizzi** : Mm, nice to meet you, Mr. Steele. _(She gestures to herself, self-congratulatory.)_ Rizzi Mimira, deputy coordinator for Soulstar Guild events, appointed Soulstar secretary, and Guildmaster in training. Tell me, what brings you here to our lovely guild?

**Cass** : He’s just visiting. Catching up with Leo, for old time’s sake, y’know. 

**Rizzi** _[mildly disappointed]_ : … _Hem_! Getting back on topic… 

_(She turns back to Leo to continue her sermon.)_

**Rizzi** : No matter your pessimism on the prospect of representation, Leonardo, I think you should see this as more of an opportunity to draw yourself out of your shell! I mean, remember how well last time went?

**Leonardo** : Do you just… _not_ remember me almost passing out in front of everyone? 

_(Rizzi pauses awkwardly. Leo continues to fume in his seat.)_

**Rizzi** : … Oh, yes. My apologies, it must have… slipped my mind. Still, it, er, wouldn’t hurt to perhaps give it another try, of course…?

**Leonardo** _[definitively]_ : _Please_ find someone else.

**Cass** _[rising to his defense]_ : If you’re so fussed about it, I’ll take his place. 

**Rizzi** : … Perhaps, but the Guildmaster might prefer a less… colloquial individual to represent our guild as a whole. But I’ll keep you in mind, okay?

**Cass** : Whatever.

_(Rizzi clears her throat again, and begins to walk towards the guild’s hallway doors, but not before saying one more thing to Cobalt.)_

**Rizzi** : Enjoy your visit, Mr. Steele. 

_(When she’s out of earshot, Leo covers his face with his hands and grumbles a rude word of two under his breath. Cass snorts as Cobalt studies the two.)_

**Cobalt** : That Mime Jr. seems like… ahem, quite the piece of work.

**Leonardo** _[exasperated]_ : _I don’t like her._

_(He almost laughs a little out of frustration, taking his glasses off to rub his eyes.)_

**Leonardo** : She bullied me into going to the meet last time—wouldn’t look me in the eye for a week after, because who knows what would happen if she were ever _admit to being wrong about anything_ . Of course, she has to prey on us like Rattata whenever she needs to get things done around here, but… _(He sighs again.)_

**Cass** : So, Cobalt… stop me if I’m digging too deep here. What are you doing here if you’re not living in the capital anymore?

_(A beat as Cobalt briefly contemplates how to answer. He takes a breath before responding. He looks at Leo, not Cass.)_

**Cobalt** : … A pilgrimage, if you will. Exploring the corners of Vazic that I haven’t seen. After all, for every Mystery Dungeon I’ve perused is a real place on this planet I have yet to visit, and Maraud Town is the first stop, so to speak. _(A pause.)_ You two don’t happen to read the capital news, do you?

_(Leo shakes his head, while Cass simply shrugs.)_

**Leonardo** : Only the Maraud Tribune. 

**Cass** : I don’t read much to begin with.

_(A pause. Cobalt seems cautious to continue discussing this matter. He looks down.)_

**Cobalt** : … I suppose neither of you know, then. 

**Cass** : What don’t we–?

_(Leo kicks Cass under the table lightly, reminding her not to overstep. She gives him a look.)_

**Leonardo** : Cobalt, you’re not… you’re not in danger, are you?

**Cobalt** _[reassuring]:_ No! No, no, don’t worry about me. I’m… perfectly fine. _(A steady intake of breath.)_ It's… been a difficult few weeks, is all. I wouldn’t want to bring you two down with my problems, but—

**Rizzi** : Excuse me, Mr. Steele!

_(The three Pokémon turn and lose a few more days off their lives as they see Rizzi approach them once more. She’s more fixated on Cobalt now, however.)_

**Rizzi** : My apologies for interrupting once more, but I’ve just been informed that our Guildmaster would like to speak with you in his private quarters… if you don’t mind. _(She eyes Leonardo carefully.)_ You, too, Leonardo.

**Cass** _[contemptuously]_ : Oh, what is it this time? You gonna try and–

**Rizzi** : No buts! Guildmaster’s orders. Right this way, you two.

**Leonardo** : Uh, alright. 

_(He stands, but Cobalt seems frozen in his seat, staring at the Mime Jr., deep in his own thoughts. Leo notices this, his eyebrows lowering with concern.)_

**Leonardo** : Hey, Cobalt...?

**Cobalt** : … Yes, of course. 

_(He stands, unaware of Leo’s disquietude. Rizzi motions the two to follow her. Cobalt does so without any second guessing, while Leonardo shoots an unsure glance back at Cass, who doesn’t offer any consolation other than an apathetic shrug.)_

_(The three stroll past the other Pokémon present to the double doors, which Rizzi taps lightly with her scepter—the doors magically swing open as soon as she does so. Cobalt raises an eyebrow as she does so.)_

**Cobalt** : That staff of yours, does it contain magical properties?

**Rizzi** _[proudly]_ : Nope! It’s purely aesthetic.

**Cobalt** : … I see.

_(Cobalt and Leo follow Rizzi down a long hallway, wooden doors marking the walls. Each door has a plaque with names scrawled into it, and some are open, giving notice to sets of small bedrooms. Waiting at the end of the hall is another, more fancy set of doors; its violet coloration pops out alongside the burgundy walls of the building, and a gilded-gold doorknob is positioned on its face. Another plaque hangs on the door: “OFFICE OF GUILDMASTERS SCARLETT AND ZAKARIAH DELUNE”, it reads, with a smaller notice engraved under it: “_ _PLEASE KNOCK WITH DISCRETION_ _”.)_

_(Rizzi knocks lightly on the door in a rhythmic manner, but she receives no answer. Cobalt focuses on the door, hearing a faint dialogue coming from the other side.)_

**Rizzi** : Ah, silly me, I almost forgot! He’s in talks with another Guildmaster right now. If you two don’t mind—

_(As Rizzi pokes her head into the office, Cobalt tenses up on the word, “Guildmaster”; his heart starts pounding, not unlike the heartbeat heard at the beginning of the episode, and suddenly he feels a whole lot more nervous than before. Rizzi’s voice shrinks to but an echo, as we hear what he’s thinking;)_

**Cobalt** : ( _Get a hold of yourself, Steele. The last thing you want to come off as is paranoid… he couldn’t possibly know, could he? No, of course not, it's hardly been more than a day, why should you—)_

**Rizzi** : Mr. Steele, sir?

_(Cobalt’s head lifts, and he only now realizes he had disassociated out entirely, with the two Psychic-types now staring at him with differing levels of confusion. He doesn’t skip a beat before reengaging.)_

**Cobalt** : … I didn’t catch what you said, ma’am, my apologies. 

**Rizzi** : I said the Guildmaster awaits your entrance. 

**Leonardo** _[uncertainly]_ : … Best not keep him waiting. 

**Cobalt** : Right, yes.

_(Rizzi nods, walking away with her head held high. Leo gestures for Cobalt to enter first, who pushes the doors open carefully, and enters the Guildmaster’s quarters. Leonardo follows, and closes the doors behind them.)_

_(One might guess the Guildmasters’ personal headquarters would be more lavish compared to the rest of the Guild, but it doesn’t seem to have much of that distinction, for it’s no bigger than the other bedrooms. A sizable acacia-wood desk sits at the room’s back center, and the desk holds a stack of papers, a copper candelabra, several framed pictures of unfamiliar Pokémon, and a wooden bowl filled with shining glass orbs. A pair of fancy-looking chairs sits behind the desk, askew but in good shape. To the desk’s right, a lectern carried an ancient-looking scripture with a leather covering. Another pair of doors make up the left wall—the rest of it is covered with pictures of mountains and maps. The early afternoon light filters through windows facing out towards the edge of the building.)_

_(An Obstagoon stands loosely by one of the back windows. He totes a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a crimson feather, and a black cape, with a glimmering ruby connecting the front ends of the cape together. A clawed hand seems to balance one of the blue orbs, flowing and hovering in the air above it. As Cobalt and Leo enter, they hear his gruff voice, seemingly communicating with someone through the orb.)_

**Zakariah** : … Concerns growin’ higher as every day passed, and still no word from ‘em. Don’t reckon I’ve any other option but to— _(He notices the two enter, turning over his shoulder.)_ —if you’d ‘scuse me for a minute, madam. I’ve got company. 

_(He clutches the floating orb, which fades back to a dormant navy state, and begins back towards the acacia desk. Leonardo nods politely to his Guildmaster.)_

**Leonardo** : Greetings, Guildmaster Zakariah. 

**Zakariah** : Pleasant morning, aye, Leo? _(Leo nods again. Zakariah’s gaze shifts to the unfamiliar Lucario.)_ This is your friend, I‘m guessin’?

**Leonardo** : Yeah, this is… 

_(Cobalt bows swiftly.)_

**Cobalt** : Cobalt Steele. It’s an honor, Sir Zakariah. 

_(A beat as Zakariah eyes the Lucario down thoughtfully, before he scoffs as he sits at his desk, leaning back in his ornate wood chair.)_

**Zakariah** : “Sir”? Ha! Stick to Guildmaster. No pleasantries needed. Then again, I guess good manners never hurt anyone, eh? _(He cackles raucously, though there wasn’t anything particularly funny about what he said.)_ Well, Steele, it’s a real treat to meet ya again. 

**Cobalt** _[with nervous surprise]_ : … “Again”? 

**Zakariah** : Ah, doubt you forget when you and your pals at Hamlet University took up a mission for us way back a few winters ago? You, Leonardo, Rafael, the lot. I wouldn’t dare forget a real pro like you, Steele. Might as well be _me_ who’s honored, har!

**Leonardo** _[sheepishly]_ : Oh, shoot, I forgot to mention it, didn’t I? 

_(Cobalt does remember the mission, rather vividly. Still, someone who recognizes him from his old guild…)_

**Cobalt** : Ah, yes. My apologies, sir, it must’ve strayed from my memory. 

**Zakariah** : Gah, no sweat off my back. Hardly spoke more than a few words to ya then, but that’s hardly necessary knowin’ how much of an ace you are on your feet. 

**Cobalt** : Thank you, sir—er, Guildmaster. 

_(Zakariah snorts, picking up one of the cerulean orbs in the bowl and juggling it between his hands.)_

**Zakariah** : So, tell me, Steele, what hook pulled ya to Maraud Town this fine morning? Maraud Town is pretty far out of your way from the capital… Liberum Lux, yeah? That’s a nice long day trip on the Blackbird Express, correct me if I’m wrong.

_(Cobalt nods.)_

**Cobalt** : … Yes, yes. I suppose so. I’m on a… pilgrimage, of sorts. Maraud Town is but one of the many places I intended to visit… Vazic’s culture outside of the capital is something I have yet to experience. Of course, that means I’m taking an indefinite break from guildwork, but...

_(Zakariah smirks.)_

**Zakariah** : Glad we have the honor of being your first stop. Here’s to hopin’ you’ve had a solid first impression. 

**Cobalt** [ _politely_ ]: It’s been eventful to be sure. I didn’t intend to cross paths with Leonardo, but I suppose I have nothing to complain about.

_(Leonardo smiles.)_

**Zakariah** : And I’m guessin’ your Guildmaster’s all good with your absence in the meantime?

**Cobalt** : Yes, we’ve... discussed it.

_(Zakariah nods knowingly and leans forward in his chair.)_

**Zakariah** : Y’know, ol’ Orgon’s a friend of mine, see? Used to think he was just some whacked-out coot when I was just startin’ out… turns out he’s been ‘round the block a few times than I have. He knows what he’s doin’.

**Cobalt** : Yes, he’s been my mentor since I joined Liberum Lux.

**Zakariah** : From what I’ve heard. _(A beat.)_ See, us Guildmasters, we keep each-other in the know. So I’ve heard what’s been goin’ on recently. 

_(Silence. Cobalt doesn’t respond, but he doesn’t break eye contact with the Obstagoon—he can feel his heart start up again. They’re on the same page, it seems. Zakariah is staring him down. Leonardo looks between the two, somewhat confused.)_

**Zakariah** : Orgon’s told me what’s been happenin’ at Liberum Lux these past few days, with your brother... terrible thing, what happened to him, terrible… 

_(Cobalt closes his eyes and turns away at the mention of his brother. Leonardo turns to Cobalt, questions on his mind. Zakariah stands up.)_

**Zakariah** : … And then, just yesterday, he calls me up, tellin’ me that Magnus’s brother just up and disappeared in the middle of the night... told me he’s got his guildmates on the lookout all over the region. I told him I knew nothin’ more than anyone else. Next day comes and, whaddaya know, Magnus’s brother is walkin’ through my guild doors. 

_(He eyes Cobalt curiously, who has yet to meet his glare.)_

**Zakariah** : So I’m hopin’ ya understand why I’m curious about what exactly is goin’ on here. You’re a smart ‘mon, Cobalt, but I woulda thought you’d know better than to lie to me.

_(Another pause. The Lucario takes a deep breath.)_

**Cobalt** : Guildmaster, if I could…

**Zakariah** : Help me out here.

**Cobalt** : I… couldn’t stay in Liberum Lux. At least not while... _(He pauses, looking up.)_ I’m… I’m on a mission, Guildmaster, but the Hamlet was an environment that clouded my emotions... and my intentions. I couldn’t stay, nor could I explain myself… and Orgon certainly had no interest in listening to me. And… I couldn’t stand being stared at like a sick Riolu. Not after what happened...

_(He cuts himself off, leaving a stiff silence in his wake. Zakariah stares intently at the Lucario, searching his eyes for something. But it is Leonardo who speaks up next;)_

**Leonardo** : What… what happened to Magnus?

_(The two turn to him, having almost forgotten his presence there. Cobalt turns away, his eyes growing distant—Zakariah sits back down, and his voice becomes grave.)_

**Zakariah** : I’ll be damned. I never told you? 

**Leonardo** _(uneasily)_ : … No, I don’t think you did. 

_(Zakariah looks at Cobalt, who, for the first time in this meeting, does not meet his gaze, nor does he respond. The Obstagoon sighs, pulls a crumpled newspaper out of a drawer in his desk, and hands it to Leo. He opens it uncertainly and skims it.)_

**Leonardo** : Magnus Steele, high-ranked Liberum Lux guild member… 

_(He reads a few more sentences… and is immediately horror-struck.)_

**Leonardo** : … _No_. Oh my—

_(He looks up at Cobalt, who doesn’t meet his gaze, but rather stares downwards intently.)_

**Leonardo** : Cobalt, I… I’m so sorry, I had no idea... how...?

**Zakariah** : Killed in action a few days ago. Went on a raid mission with a few guildmates, was the first to storm the base… and got ambushed as soon as he stepped foot in it. Shadow Claw to the chest did him in. And you, Steele… 

_(He fixes his attention on the Lucario, whose jaw tightens.)_

**Zakariah** : You saw it happen.

_(Leonardo’s shoulders sink—he’s in shock, still trying to process. Cobalt listens, before lifting his head. He doesn’t cry; his expression is rigid. Leonardo watches him, forlorn.)_

**Cobalt** : He would’ve wanted me to move on, I know. But I… wouldn’t have been able to do so in the capital. Not while surrounded by constant reminders of what happened that day. Not while I couldn’t sleep without being haunted by his memory. I just want to move forward, but how could I do that when even walking through the doors of my own guild makes me… 

_(He drifts off. Leonardo, concerned, shifts over and puts a hand in Cobalt’s, squeezing it tightly. Cobalt’s hand withdraws.)_

**Cobalt** : I need to stay elsewhere from the capital in the meantime. A place where I can clear my mind, where my mind won’t be clouded by my own emotions.

**Zakariah** : … Hrmph. I know the feelin’. When you’ve been hangin’ round somewhere so long… and all of a sudden, out of nowhere, the idea of stayin’ makes you sick to your stomach to think about. 

_(Cobalt meets his gaze; he opts to silently accept the Guildmaster’s empathy.)_

**Zakariah** : Listen, Steele. I don’t do this often, but I’d be more than happy to let ya stick around here.

**Cobalt** _[surprised]_ : Truly?

_(The Obstagoon gets up, pacing the length of the office.)_

**Zakariah** : I can’t promise Orgon’ll be too happy to hear it, much as I hate to say it. And, all due respect, I would say, sooner or later, you’ll have to explain yourself… 

_(Cobalt shrinks in his seat somewhat.)_

**Zakariah** : … But we can save that for another day. For now, you need to find your zen… and I can’t say I wouldn’t be chuffed to have a Steele in my guild ranks. 

_(He gives an encouraging grin as he says this. Cobalt doesn’t smile back, but his expression softens.)_

**Cobalt** : … It would certainly help.

**Zakariah** : So how about it? Hang around town for a change. I’d have to keep Orgon in the know—not for nothin’, but I won’t be able to convince him you’re M.I.A. for much longer—but that’s not a problem. And, considering you passed the apprenticeship phase in another guild, you wouldn’t have to worry about initiation or any of that fancy stuff. In the meantime, you could just relax. Enjoy the change in scenery. Smell the roses. Take some jobs if ya need to. Anythin’ to clear your head. 

**Cobalt** : Yes, I… I couldn’t thank you enough, sir.

**Zakariah** : Well, if ya keep callin’ me sir… 

_(He smirks again. Cobalt smiles somewhat weakly.)_

**Zakariah** : Kiddin’, kiddin’. I’m sure we could clear a room for ya around here, if you don’t mind adjustin’ to the space…

**Leonardo** : Actually, Guildmaster… _(He clears his throat.)_ He can stay with me. If it’d be easier for both of you, I mean. There’s a guest room in my place and everything. _(He looks nervously between the two.)_ Of course, if you’d rather stay here…

**Zakariah** : Up to you two. 

_(He looks expectantly at the Lucario.)_

**Cobalt** _[quietly]_ : … I wouldn’t mind the company.

**Leonardo** : O-Okay, yeah! Perfect! _(He turns to his Guildmaster.)_ Guildmaster, you wouldn’t...

_(Zakariah swipes the air, like he’s batting away something invisible. He grins toothily.)_

**Zakariah** : Gaw, as long as you two are happy, I’m happy, eh? 

_(He pulls a small pile of papers out from under his desk and places them on the counter.)_

**Zakariah** : If it wouldn’t kill ya to sign a few contracts, Steele, then I’ll expect you here tomorrow morning. Hell, ya might even have your first mission on your hands. 

**Cobalt** : Of course, Guildmaster. _(He takes the papers.)_ Truly, I couldn’t thank you enough… if there’s anything I can do…

**Zakariah** : You know what I want from you, Steele? _(Cobalt doesn’t respond.)_ … I want you to take care of yourself. Seriously. That’s the only condition I’m givin’ ya. I’m sure Scarlett would agree with me, if she were standin’ next to me right now.

_(Cobalt stares at the Obstagoon for a moment, before pushing himself onto his feet again.)_

**Cobalt** : Of course. _(He holds out his hand, as Leonardo rises as well.)_ You have my uttermost gratitude, Guildmaster. Truly.

_(Zakariah shakes his hand.)_

**Zakariah** : Anytime, Steele. _(He releases Cobalt’s hand.)_ Do yourself some favors while you’re ‘round here.

**Leonardo** : Thank you so much, Guildmaster.

_(Zakariah glances at the Alakazam.)_

**Zakariah** : You’re a good ‘mon, Leo. Take good care of him.

**Leonardo** : I will. Thank you, Guildmaster.

_(Leo holds the door open for Cobalt as the two begin to depart.)_

**Leonardo** : Oh, right… give Guildmaster Scarlett my regards. 

**Zakariah** _[with a grin]_ : Only if ya give Rafael mine.

_(Leonardo smiles at the Guildmaster understandingly, leaving the office just as the Obstagoon picks up the Communicatory Orb again, presses a finger on it, and allows it to float in front of him. It begins to glow again.)_

**Zakariah** : Pardon the interruption, madam. As I was sayin’...

* * *

_(Leonardo and Cobalt leave the Guildmasters’ office and walk down the guild hallway together. Cobalt says nothing to the Alakazam as the two walk; he maintains a still gaze. Leo side-eyes the Lucario as they enter the main hall, but Cobalt doesn’t seem to notice.)_

_(Rizzi awaits them in the lobby. She opens her mouth to greet them again, but Leo meets her gaze and shakes his head; she takes the hint, hurrying to the other end of the corridor.)_

_(The main hall seems to have quieted down somewhat, as some of the Pokémon have come and gone. The violinists in the hall are playing a new song, a quieter, slower melody.)_

_(Cass hasn’t left her spot since Leo and Cobalt’s departure, but joining her at the table is an unfamiliar face; an Alolan Raichu, not sitting on a stool, but rather on her own telepathic tail, across from the Infernape. A snow-white length of silk is wrapped around her neck, its knot tied in the front. The Raichu notices the two approaching Pokémon first, and waves to Leo in an excitable fashion.)_

**???** : Heyyy, Lee!!

**Leonardo** : Oh, hey, Vivienne. Where’ve you been all day?

**Vivienne** : Me? Well, y’know me, always getting lost in the grand ocean that is life in Maraud Town! 

**Cass** [ _rolling her eyes_ ]: She overslept. 

**Vivienne** : I like my version better _._ Hey, who’s your friend?

_(Vivienne stands on her tail and surfs over to the two. Cobalt’s eyes meet her’s instantly; her gaze is so focused that it’s somewhat uncomfortable to stare back at her.)_

**Leonardo** : This is Cobalt Steele, he’s an old friend of mine from university. Cobalt, this is Vivienne, local morale booster and general ray of sunshine of Team Pulse. 

**Vivienne** : Hee-hee, yeah! Yeah, I think Lee’s mentioned you once or twice. 

_(She takes Cobalt’s hand and shakes it with vigor without waiting for him to return the gesture.)_

**Vivienne** : Anyways, he’s got it right. I’m Vivienne! Vivi for short. I’m part of Team Pulse with Lee and Cassie. _Wow_ , you’re tall! 

**Cobalt** : Er... thank you. Pleasure. _(He withdraws his hand.)_

**Cass** : So, what did the bossman have to say to you lot?

**Leonardo** : Oh, shoot, I should probably ask you guys, huh? So, uh, long story short… Cobalt is gonna be staying in Maraud Town for now, and Guildmaster Zakariah’s letting him join the guild while he’s here. Would you guys, uh, be cool if he joined us on missions and stuff? Maybe make him an honorary member of Team Pulse until further notice?

**Cobalt** _[quietly]_ : I understand if you’d rather me not encroach on your company, but… 

**Vivienne** : You’ve got nothing to worry about! I think that’d be sooo cool! I've always wanted to roll with a team of four, and two Psychics, two Fightings? It’s perfect harmony! 

**Cass** _[considering]_ : So you’re telling me that, if I say yes, I’m not gonna be the only one pulling actual weight for you dorks anymore?

**Leonardo** : If that’s how you wanna look at it, then be my guess?

**Cass** : Are you kidding me? _(A pause for effect, before a huge smile crosses her face.)_ Freaking _YES_ , you’re in! Welcome to the team, canine!

_(She grabs and shakes Cobalt by the shoulder, who winces as it makes impact. Still, he manages a smile.)_

**Vivienne** : Woooo!

**Leonardo** : It’s settled, then. Welcome aboard, Coby!

**Cobalt** : You have my eternal gratitude. All of you. _(He turns to Leo.)_ Truly.

_(Leo smiles back, gazing at the Lucario with a newfound sense of emotion. They share a brief moment of silent solidarity before Leo breaks it, clapping his hands together.)_

**Leonardo** : Okay! As the unofficial leader and founder of Team Pulse, I hereby use what little executive decision-making power I have to say that we’re taking this man to Shucks’ Cafe for lunch. Any objections?

**Cass** : Well, I object to you being Team Pulse’s leader. Buuut... I second the actual motion. Let’s give the guy a taste of Maraud Town culture.

**Vivienne** : Thirded!

_(Leo looks to Cobalt with a subtle smile.)_

**Leonardo** : Cobalt, speak now or forever hold your peace.

_(Cobalt musters a nervous laugh.)_

**Cobalt** : Well, I can’t say my judgement is worth much as a newcomer, but I’m more than happy to trust yours.

**Cass** : Perfect! Team Pulse, roll out!

_(She strides off to the doors of the Guild, Vivienne closely following. Leo stays behind with Cobalt.)_

**Leonardo** : You’re definitely okay with this?

_(A moment’s hesitance.)_

**Cobalt** : I think so, yes. 

**Leonardo** : Alright, I mean, as long as you’re not uncomfortable.

**Cobalt** : It’s a welcome distraction. Let’s just… talk later.

_(Cobalt speeds up to meet the other two up ahead, clutching his necklace. Leonardo looks off, looking concerned, but he shakes the feeling off and heads off as well.)_

* * *

_(Cut to elsewhere in Maraud Town, a street marked by lines of houses and cobblestone roads. The sky is now dark, dotted with stars; several hours have passed, and the afternoon has left in favor of the night. The Team Pulse entourage walk down the road, the aforementioned tour coming to an apparent close. Cass, as usual, heads the pack, as Leo and Cobalt trail her, and Vivienne floats aimlessly behind them on her tail.)_

**Cass** : Alright! While I’d love to drag the Maraud Town tour on for another couple of hours, I think we can come to a consensus that we’ve exhausted every possible sight-seeing opportunity within the town’s radius, and we’re all petered out. 

**Vivienne** : You guys have been using your legs this whole time? Couldn’t be me, hee hee!

**Cass** : … I swear, I’ll be able to sleep much more soundly tonight knowing I’m no longer the only one on the team who can’t move crap with my mind. _(To Leonardo and Cobalt;)_ You two can get home on your own, right?

**Leonardo** : … My place is only a few houses down.

**Cass** _[mock warning]_ : Be careful, Leo. You never know where Rizzi is lurking.

**Leonardo** : Oh, Arceus, you’re right. Better start breaking out the bug spray. 

_(The two laugh, as Cass gestures Vivienne to follow her, the two beginning to walk away.)_

**Leonardo** : See you tomorrow morning, you two. 

**Cass** : Sleep tight, Leo. You too, Cobalt.

**Vivienne** : Byeeeee, Lee! Bye, Cobalt! 

**Cobalt** : Good night. 

_(As the two female Pokémon grow further away, Cobalt and Leonardo continue down the road in silence. Eventually, Leo speaks up as they approach a particular house.)_

**Leonardo** : Okay, here we are! The one with the wreath of roses is mine.

_(Cobalt and Leo stop in front of the house the Alakazam indicated: a modest one-story abode with a picturesque exterior. Aside from its navy-blue coat of paint, the concrete house stands out next to its neighbors with its decorations; the small lawn surrounding the stone path to the door is quite literally covered in a sea of colorful flowers, there’s a wind chime made of metal spoons hanging from the roof that jingles in the wind, and the door has a ring of blue roses on its front. The floor lights on the path, as well as the lights of the house itself, are dark.)_

**Cobalt** : How many different flowers…?

**Leonardo** : Hm? Oh, those. One of my friends, Finnigan, studies botany, and he kinda went overboard when I asked him for a few to spruce up the place. Not that I’m complaining. 

_(The two walk up the path, up to the front stoop. Leo reaches out for his ring of spoons, which happens to have a few keys linked as well; he takes a golden key, unlocks his door, and opens it, stepping out of the way so Cobalt can enter first.)_

_(The interior of Leonardo’s house matches the exterior in its cozy atmosphere. The main area of the house is separated into a waiting room and a kitchen, with a few doors in the kitchen leading to the other rooms. The living room consists of a few couches circling a large glass table, assorted books and candles covering its surface. A pair of bookcases hang under the windows facing the house’s front, packed with scriptures and novels. The kitchen is a little bigger, housing a few countertops with drawers and some basic appliances; a sink, a fridge, an oven, the works. A straw basket with a loaf of bread sticking out of its top sits atop the main counter, surrounded by tall chairs. A small navy table sits off to the side, holding picture frames, another candle, and a bucket underneath carrying an umbrella and a pair of rain boots. A coat rack near the door holds a crimson scarf, a thick raincoat, a black leather jacket, and a pale pink sweater patterned with blue stars. A star-shaped clock hangs on the wall above the couches. A few framed paintings hang around the walls, seemingly of foreign origin. The floor and surfaces are meticulously cleaned, as if Leo tended to them on a daily basis.)_

**Leonardo** : Sorry it’s a little cluttered around here, heh. Didn’t exactly expect a guest besides Cassandra and Vivienne. 

**Cobalt** : Please. Your house is lovely. _(He begins to remove his cloak.)_ You don’t mind if I hang this up?

**Leonardo** : Go ahead.

_(Cobalt hangs up his cloak on the coat rack, making sure he holds onto his satchel. As he does so, Leo rushes to clear the living room of the books scattered around the couches, neatly tucking them back into place in the bookshelves. The Lucario looks around the room and, noticing the picture frames, he walks over to the blue stand and picks up one of the pictures; one of Leo, still an Alakazam but noticeably younger, being held by a tall male Pokémon. Leo is laughing in the picture, his smile as wide as the other Pokémon’s.)_

**Leonardo** : Ooh, that one’s my favorite. 

_(He joins Cobalt at the table and retrieves the picture from him, a nostalgic smile creeping onto his face.)_

**Leonardo** : Rafael and I took it a few days after we graduated. That does remind me, though, I should probably get to writing him another letter…

**Cobalt** : Would you mind showing me to where I’ll be staying? 

**Leonardo** : Right, right! Follow me. 

_(Leo leads Cobalt through one of the doors in the kitchen, which leads to a small hall with two more doors; one directly ahead, one on the right. Leo opens the door off to the side, leading into a small bedroom. The bed is made neatly with patterned blankets and a pair of velvet pillows. The room also houses a wooden wardrobe, a red nightstand, a tall lamp, and a wide window on the wall next to the bed, its curtain drawn. The room is the least decorated in the house.)_

**Leonardo** _[nervously]_ : Sorry, it’s nothing special.. I mean, no one’s slept in here in years, heh. 

**Cobalt** _[with an honest smile]:_ It’s perfect. No worries.

**Leonardo** _[relieved]:_ I-Is it really? Thank Arceus, I was worried for a second. 

**Cobalt** : You don’t need to impress me, Leo; the hospitality you’ve extended is more than enough. 

_(He walks over to the window next to the bed and gazes out silently)_

**Leonardo** : Trust me, the pleasure is mine. _(A beat as Cobalt doesn’t respond.)_ Uh, you can block the window with the curtain when you’re trying to sleep, if you want to.

**Cobalt** : Understood. If you don’t mind, I think I may turn in for the night early… between the train ride and the tour, I think it’s best if I get some rest.

**Leonardo** : Oh, of course! I’ll leave you be. 

**Cobalt** : Leonardo?

_(Leo, about to shuffle out of the room, stops in his tracks, locking eyes with Cobalt.)_

**Leonardo** : What’s up?

**Cobalt** : Thank you for everything. I’m sure my expressions of gratitude are becoming repetitive, but I can’t express them enough. _(A thoughtful pause.)_ I suppose this is the nicest thing anyone’s done for me since… since Magnus died, so… 

**Leonardo** _[with a solemn smile]_ : Hey, you’re my friend, Cobalt. What was I gonna do, let you sleep outside in the Maraud Green?

_(Leo chuckles quietly, though Cobalt remains fixated on the outdoors. Yet another pause.)_

**Leonardo** : … Do you wanna talk at all? _(A beat.)_ If you don’t feel up to it, then I get it, but you said earlier…

**Cobalt** : I know I did.

_(Leo pauses, somewhat surprised by the sharp answer. Cobalt turns to face him; he doesn’t look angry, or upset. He simply looks… tired.)_

**Cobalt** : … I know you far too well, Leonardo, enough to know that I’m sure your concern for my well-being is at an astronomical level. And I don’t want you to think your concern goes unnoticed, or unappreciated. 

**Leonardo** _[uncertainly]_ : … Of course.

**Cobalt** : But it’s important that you know that I’m… going to be okay. Really. Of course I miss Magnus… he was my only family that I had left. The void is… irreplaceable. Undoable. All to a tragedy out of our hands. _(A pause.)_ But he wouldn’t have wanted me to spend all of my days mourning. Eventually, I have to do exactly what he would’ve wanted me to do: move on. Eventually, I have to stop seeing myself as a victim, allowing others to see me that way, and… keep living. 

_(Cobalt removes the blue charm necklace and gazes at it.)_

**Cobalt** : He… he wouldn’t have wanted me to mourn for him. I want to respect his wishes.

**Leonardo** : … I understand. 

**Cobalt** : All I want is to go about my life without the reminders… the reminders of what happened. It’s why I couldn’t stand my old guild anymore. _(He pauses again_ . _)_ So can you promise me to keep quiet as to what happened to Cass and Vivienne? Or your other guildmates? _(He looks up.)_ The last thing I want is pity. The faster that I move on, the better.

_(Leonardo hesitates.)_

**Leonardo** : I promise… if you promise you’ll talk to me if you start to feel overwhelmed, or anxious, or… anything. I don't want you to play pretend with how you’re coping.

_(Cobalt smiles.)_

**Cobalt** : Although I can assure you you have little to worry about in regards to my emotions… you have my word, Leonardo. 

**Leonardo** : Good. 

_(Leonardo hesitates before walking towards Cobalt and wrapping him in a hug. Cobalt, at first surprised, isn’t long to reciprocate.)_

**Leonardo** : You’re gonna get through this. _(He withdraws and puts his hands on Cobalt’s shoulders.)_ And I’ll be in your corner every step of the way. Mostly because you’re living in my house rent-free, but you know what I mean.

_(The two chuckle, as Leonardo steps back.)_

**Cobalt** : I know. Thank you, Leonardo. 

**Leonardo** : Anytime, bud. I’ll leave you be for the night, then. I’m gonna be up for a fair bit longer. Gotta draft a letter for Rafael… after that, I’ll probably be reading in my room if you need anything. You can keep your things in the wardrobe while you’re here, I’m pretty sure it’s empty… okay?

**Cobalt** : Mhm. 

_(Leonardo starts out the door.)_

**Cobalt** : Wait. One more thing.

_(Leo stops again.)_

**Leonardo** : Yeah?

**Cobalt** _[quietly]_ : I’m… sorry I never reached out to you after we graduated. I suppose I was busy at Liberum Lux, but I never wrote to you in the past few years, not even once. You… deserved better than that. I apologize for never doing so.

_(Leo appears surprised, but responds with an appreciative smile.)_

**Leonardo** : Neither of us knew where the other lived after we finished university. You don’t have to blame yourself for that.

**Cobalt** : Still…

**Leonardo** : It’s fine. Really. _(A pause.)_ You should probably get some rest. 

**Cobalt** : … Right. Of course. Good night, Leonardo.

**Leonardo** : Night, Coby. Make sure you sleep like a Komala tonight. 

**Cobalt** : I’ll try.

_(With one last glance, Leonardo shuts the door behind him, leaving Cobalt alone for the first time since when he first arrived at Maraud Town. The Lucario lets out a gratified sigh, before preparing himself for bed; he places his satchel under the nightstand, takes off his glasses and necklace, turns the lamplight off, and gets under the covers, leaving the curtain parted from the window. The window’s view opens up to a lake, its water glimmering under the moonlight—the moon can be seen in the reflection.)_

**Cobalt** _[to himself]_ : Leonardo’s right. You’re gonna get through this. Promise. 

_(Cobalt turns to stare up at the ceiling, before closing his eyes, slowly allowing himself to fade into sleep’s embrace.)_

* * *

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just dropping in because I feel like it’s important to indicate this; below is a complete guide on what Pokémon each character is. If you were confused at any point, here’s your chance to be un-confused!
> 
> Cobalt - Lucario  
> Leonardo - Alakazam  
> Cassandra - Infernape  
> Vivienne - Alolan Raichu  
> Finnigan - Breloom  
> Amelie - Audino  
> Zakariah - Obstagoon  
> Rizzi - Mime Jr.  
> Lt. Commodore - Porygon2  
> Orgon - Nidoking  
> Beck - Electabuzz  
> Valerie - Mienshao
> 
> If you’re still reading up to here... thank you. Like, seriously. This means the world to me. Thank you for your patience and your attention. Here’s to more to come! :D <3


End file.
